Ketchup & Liquor
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Sequel to Hairy Pickle... Ven is bored again so seeks fun from Terra! Terra tells him another joke! What will Aqua do this time? What will Terra do to avoid her? Why would he avoid her! Well...You'll just have to find out ;P


the sequel to Hairy Pickle is finally here! hehhe...I'm actually glad to start working on fanfictions again~!(although I'm actually banned from going to this sight...and banned from having any relations with kingdom hearts what so ever...my parents hate kh and ff T_T) anywho~! here we go, Ketchup and Liquor coming up~!

* * *

Ven laid in his bed bouncing a ball against the wall, catching it as it came towards him before throwing it against the wall once more. It was evening and cloudy outside, as if it was about to rain. Oh how Sunday's were so boring, even the name sounded boring..Sunday why was it called Sunday anyways? it wasn't sunny at all, in fact he couldn't see the sun at all! Ven sighed as he caught the ball again, today Master Eraqus left on some errands and for once he had nothing fun to do. Aqua can be fun to be with, but she can worry easily, and even worse; act like a mother. Ven shivered at the thought before throwing the ball at the wall again. Terra was fun to be with, he allowed Ven to do anything to his hearts content, and sharing many many, oh so many interesting things with him. But now a days Terra seemed to be more strict with him, or more likely...cautious with him. Especially with Aqua around.

Ven tossed the ball again, slightly pouting. It was strange too, he started acting weird after he told him that joke last week. It was extremely hilarious, and the look on Aqua's face was priceless when he shared it with her. Then that's when it him.

The joke.

Terra's behavior.

Aqua's Reaction.

It all made sense now.

Aqua loved the joke so much that she needed to hear more of it! So she went to Terra...but Terra didn't tell her because she's isn't a man. Only men should be told this jokes...And women to be joked on. Ven nodded to himself. It made sense! Terra was so manly that he stood to the rule of manliness, and not to tell Aqua anything, thus making her sad and angry...Which would explain why she was always so flustered/frustrated when Terra was around! Yes...it's so obvious that it was ridiculous not to realize it!

Ven grabbed the rubber ball and jumped off his bed, smirking like crazy. Since Terra is too grown to tell Aqua a joke...I'll just tell it FOR him! and with that, the naive blonde ran to find a certain brunette.

* * *

"Cuz I'm sexy, oh so sexy..."

Terra was singing quietly to himself as he washed the countless dishes in the kitchen. His head was bandaged, for a week earlier he had a concussion. Which, by the way, was due by the dangerous Aqua. He was lucky that she didn't use her Keyblade, or magic for that matter. But that didn't matter now, everything was Ok and back to normal.

As Terra set aside a saucepan, Ven skidded into the kitchen with a huge grin.

"Yo Terra~!" He greeted louder then necessary, he raised his fist for to bump it.

"Terra grinned and bumped fists with Ven, "Hey Ven, what's up?"

Ven grinned, "Well I was bored and was just wondering if you could spare me another joke of yours,"

The color drained from Terra's face, "Err...Sorry Ven but I don't think.."

"Oh come on Terra~! I'm bored! There's nothing good to do~!" Ven wailed

"Oh please there's always something fun to do-"

"Today's a SUNDAY Terra! A SUNDAY!"

Terra rubbed his chin. "You...Got a point there.." Terra sighed before looking around cautiously. "Alright, I'll tell you ONE joke, but that's all, okay?"

Ven hopped in place excitedly, "Got it!"

"And you can't tell no one, ESPECIALLY Aqua." Terra warned.

"Got it!" Ven repeated smiling widely. 'Oh Terra, you seem to forget that I'm not a man yet. Therefore giving me the privileges to tell whoever i please...'

Terra sighed once more before smirking like a mad man, "Ok then, if you liked the last one, then you're gonna love this one.

* * *

Aqua was sitting in the library once more, but this time she wasn't reading. She stared out the large window, sitting on the frame, watching rain begin to fall. Yes, for once Aqua was bored. It was always this particular day that seems to get to her when there's no training to be done. She read about half the library, but then the she got less interested in the books she was reading, and found herself staring out the window. Watching the rain fall gracefully. There was a sudden groan in the air that made her jump. The long groaning was getting closer and Aqua looked around wildly to see where the source of the noise was. Then her eyes came to the open door that lead to a corridor. A hand appeared suddenly, grabbing the door frame, making Aqua yelp. She then relaxed seeing Ven crawl into the library, groaning and was he...chuckling?

"Ven..." Aqua sighed exasperatedly. "What are you doing?"

Ven crawled next to Aqua panting heavily, groaning as if he's gonna puke any moment, but is suppressing it. "Aqua..."

"Yes Ven?" She stared at the boy worriedly. She never seen him act like this before, it was very...frightening.

Suddenly, Ven jumped up howling in laughter, making Aqua flinch. "Hey! Hey! Lemme tell you joke!"

Aqua stared at him blankly, "A...Joke?" she asked measly.

Ven nodded viciously, jumping up and down like a jackhammer. "Yeah! this one is hilarious! It's ridiculous! OUTRAGEOUS!" He emphasize this by waving his arms in every direction possible.

Aqua sighed, "Alright...Let's hear it." She muttered, what did she had to lose? She was more then sure that Terra wouldn't tell him anymore inappropriate filthy, dirty, oh so very dirty jokes. After the treatment she gave him, he's smart enough not to say a peep to Ven about anything so...inappropriate.

Ven smiled widely, Ok! Ok! it's almost like the last one but different Ok? When I ask you a question you respond with Ketchup and Liquor, Ok!"

Aqua nodded slowly, it didn't sound harmful. She was a fool not to realize how dirty the first one was but now it seems that this one could be a plain joke. And only a plain joke. She smiled, "Alright, let's hear then,"

Ven jumped up and down excitedly, "Okay! What did you had for breakfast?"

"Ketchup and Liquor silly!" Aqua giggled, that was indeed very funny, disgusting yet funny.

Ven seemed to be more excited, "What did you have for lunch!"

"Ketchup and Liquor, no duh~!" Aqua squealed, hilarious it was, indeed.

Ven then started to wave his arms up and down, while bending and standing straight, in other words he started doing the Paffendorf. "What did you eat for dinner?" He started laughing wildly.

"Ketchup and Liquor..!" Aqua laughed, She decided to forgive Terra, the joke was harmless after all, and Ven was right it WAS outrageously funny. Wonder where Terra even get these jokes from, probably made them himself. Aqua was so caught up with the last question she didn't pay attention to what Ven was saying next...

"What.." Ven giggled contagiously, "What do you do when you see a woman?"

"Ketchup and Liquor of course!" She laughed before abruptly stopping, face once again turning red. Ven fell back down rolling on the floor laughing his head off, clutching his gut. Aqua, fists clenching, blushed so mad that she resembled a lot like the sun!

"Ven..ugh! That..Ergh!...Did Terra tell you that!" She shrieked, with anger, and possibly embarrassment.

Ven was pounding his feet and fists onto the floor, groaning in pain as he laughed to Kingdom Hearts. "M-m...Maybe!" He broke into tears continuing to roll around the library like a crazed man. Aqua, flustered as ever, stood up and stomped out the library, once again to search for a certain brunette. As she left the Library she heard Ven call out to her.

"I..I didn't know you like licking girls, Aqua!" He bellowed, causing Aqua to blush more then necessary Stomping down the hall way, eyes squinted shut,a blue Keyblade flashed in her hand.

"Terra...You're dead." Thus the furious Water Maiden went in search for her prey.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Terra flinched as the lightning subsided, as he looked out the hallway's window, the rain was falling hard now. "We're in for a thunder storm.." Terra shivered. Terra hated water, well not hate exactly, but he disliked it. A lot of it that is. Like a rain storm for example, it could cause floods and damage the environment or even worse...damage his hairstyle. Caught up in his own imagination, Terra quickly checked to see if his hair was still standing, which of course, it was. He was walking down to his room to sleep the day off, Sunday's ARE the days for rest right? Which reminded him of Ventus, the little boy nearly fainted on the spot when Terra told him that joke. Thus the fact that he had to crawl away from him before he could tell another one, that right there made his day.

As Terra walked through the hall he saw Ventus trying to crawl to crawl into his bedroom, groaning in pain, and was he...chuckling? Terra smiled as he approached the youngster, "Heya Ven! Still hanging on are we?" He stood next to him.

Ven chuckled, "Y-yeah...I just need to-_AHHHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHH!_ Need some rest..." He managed to open the room door and fell inside. "That joke was hilarious..." He murmured dreamily. Terra smirked.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny wasn't it?"

Ven laughed, "Yeah! You should have seen Aqua's reaction..**P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S**, _PRICELESS_!" He laughed, again. The blood from Terra's face was drained and there was a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Wh-what?" Terra asked incredulous, his eyes were wide. "Y-you...Told her?"

"Of course dude! I'm not a man YET you know!" Ven laughed, before he was lifted up by his collar and faced a wide-eyed angered, and slightly confused Terra.

"You **_IDIOT!_**" He yelled, nearly making Ven deaf. He threw Ven onto the bed before looking around frantically for a azure haired girl. "I...I gotta go!" And with that, Terra ran as his life deepened on it, leaving Ven slightly confused.  
"..." Ven stared at the empty doorway before shrugging, "Well when you gotta go, you gotta go.." And just like that he went to sleep happily.

* * *

Terra ran through the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him, heart pounding against his ribcage. Another Lighting bolt flashed outside followed by loud BOOM! The light started to flicker on and off for a few minutes, before shutting off completely. Terra stopped in his tracks panting heavily as more lightning flashed, he flipped a switch but no lights came on.

'Damn...powers out!" He stared ahead of the dark hallway, it was difficult to see. Then the lightning flashed again, showing a blue haired girl wielding Keyblade, slowly walking towards him. Her eyes dark and clouded, yet furiously deadly. The momentarily light faded again leaving him in darkness. Another flash appeared but this time the girl wasn't there. Terra felt his heart skipped a beat before running down another hall. He eventually came to a set of stairs, but lightning flashed again, and he saw the blue haired girl waiting for him at the bottom. Scared as ever, Terra ran back towards another stair case. As he ran down the stair case as quickly as possible, lightning flashed again Showing a Aqua, arms crossed leaning against the wall, he had just ran past. Startled he missed a step and fell down the stairs, receiving minor injuries and bruises until he made it to the next floor. Panting heavily he instantly stared at the stair case only to find it empty.

Heart pounding more then ever, he quickly turned to run down the next hallway, only to be stopped by a pair of slender legs. Terra nearly coughed up his heart as he jumped back to see a standing Aqua, with a calm expression. She tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong Terra?" She asked nonchalantly, "Why are you running from me..?"

Terra, now hyperventilating stared wide eyed at the girl, in her hand was a Keyblade He gulped, "J-just calm down Aqua..."

Aqua gave him a confused look that was horrendously fake, "I am calm Terra, I've never been more calm in my life.." She slowly began to walk towards him, dragging her Keyblade against the tile floor. More lightning flashed, and Terra nearly wet his pants.

"L-leave me alone!" He yelled before taking down the hallway, away from the madwoman. Eyes becoming isolated, he eventually came across his bedroom door and quickly ran inside. Thankful that he installed ten locks onto his door, he quickly locked them all before jumping behind his bed, covering himself with a blanket. For a long time nothing happened, lightning flashed and silence filled the room once more. A few moments later Terra heard footsteps approaching. He gulped as they stopped in front of his doorway, the doorknob slightly turned, but stopped for it was locked.

"Terra..." Came a dry female voice. "Please let me in..."

Terra started shivering in fear, but stayed quiet, perhaps she would think he wasn't here. Aqua tried opening the door again but wasn't able to, yet she continued to open it, shaking the door.

"Terraaa~..." Her voice was almost in a sing-song voice. "Let me in pleaseee~..."

Terra was struggling to breathe as fear resided inside his heart, he couldn't answer her even if he wanted to. Lightning flashed again before she spoke again, the door shaking more viciously.

"Terra.." Her voice was more then a whisper now, she sounded scared. "Please let me in...It's scary out here...Alone..In the dark,"

Terra, shivering as if he had a severe disease, quickly pulled the cover over him having a false sense of security. "G-g-go away...!"

The shaking stopped and everything was silent once again. Terra peeked under his blanket to see what happened. A few minutes later, silence remained and nothing moved. Terra felt the tension in his shoulders relaxed as he gave a relieved sigh.

His short moment of peace was interrupted by a blinding light on his door before it blasted open. Terra stared wide-eyed at the standing figure wielding a Keyblade "H-h-h-how did you...?"

Aqua rose her weapon, "Keyblade, remember?" She slowly made her way towards him, "You should have just let me in Terra~..."

Terra was hyperventilating again, trying crawl farther away, but was stopped by a wall. "P-p-please! I'm sorry!"

Aqua continued walking towards him slowly, "Sorry won't save you this time Terra~..." She stood in front of Terra now, who was shivering in a corner covered by a blanket with wide eyes. He was pushing himself back, as if trying to go through the wall that was preventing him from escaping.

"H-h-have mercy..?" he whimpered. Aqua shook her head before quoting the famous lines...

"Sorry...I'm all out of mercy," And with that her Keyblade began to glow.

* * *

"GAHHHHHH!"

Ven woke up searching his room frantically for the source of the sound, "T-Terra.?" he whispered. All that greeted him was the pitter-patter and drip-drops of the rain outside. Disturbed and scared, Ven brought the covers up to his chin as he shivered. 'Wonder why Terra was screaming like that..' He mused. Then the answer finally popped in his skull.

"Must have serious constipation or something..." He nodded to himself, "Gotta go but him some stuff for that!, but for now..."

Ven plopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

heh heh hehhhhhh... ;3 Yeah i know...completely ooc but i don't really care~! haha

well guys, if it make you happy, I'll finally get started on the sequel to meh fic More Than Friends. I didn't had writers block this time, but just needed some inspiration...did i tell you it only took me an hour to write this? ;O NICENESS! but it was rushed...sorry bout that :(


End file.
